


Demimonde

by naboru



Category: Death Note, Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Dark, Death, Gen, M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-09
Updated: 2012-04-09
Packaged: 2017-11-03 08:33:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/379396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naboru/pseuds/naboru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kaiba hat eine unerwartete Begegnung, und bekommt ein ebenso unerwartetes Angebot.</p><p>(PG-16 / Kaiba, Ryuuku / dark, death, slash)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Demimonde

**Titel:** Demimonde  
 **Kapitel:** 1/1  
 **Autor:** naboru  
 **Fandom:** Yu-Gi-Oh! / Death Note  
 **Warnung:** dark, death  
 **Charas:** Kaiba, Ryuuku  
 **Raiting:** PG16  
 **Disclaimer:** Keiner der hier verwendeten Charaktere gehört mir. Ich verdiene mit dieser Geschichte kein Geld.  
 **Beta:**  [](http://kisa-yanto.livejournal.com/profile)[ **kisa_yanto**](http://kisa-yanto.livejournal.com/)

 **Kommentar:** „GeburtstAgsdrAbble“ für Lummy. ^^ Sollte eigentlich VIEL kürzer werden, doch plötzlich wAr es so viel… óo NyA ^^°

Ich hAb Death Note nie gelesen oder gesehen, ich kenne es nur Aus (sehr vielen) Erzählungen/Spoilern… deswegen kAnn es gut sein, dAs Ryuuku OOC ist, sollte es so sein, tut es mir Leid. *sigh* Und wenn irgendwAs nicht zum eigentlichen DN-Universum pAsst (irgednwelche Regeln oder so) dAnn ist es künstlerische Freiheit… Mann, dAs is nen Crossover! *lol* ^^°  
Die Idee hAtte ich schon ziemlich lAnge und ich dAchte, ich schreib sie endlich mAl Auf. Keine Ahnung, ob es so geworden ist, wie ich es wollte, ehrlich gesAgt, hAtte ich nicht mAl ne genAue Vorstellung…

NyA, Also dAnn: Viel SpAß beim Lesen. ^^

 

 **Widmung:** [](http://lumcheng.livejournal.com/profile)[**lumcheng**](http://lumcheng.livejournal.com/). Alles Gute nAchträglich zum GeburtstAg. *knufft* ^_^  
Tut mir Leid, dAss es keine lemon wurde. ._.

 **~ Demimonde ~**

Seufzend fuhr sich Kaiba über die Augen und lehnte sich zurück. Vielleicht sollte er doch einmal auf Mokuba hören und weniger arbeiten, sein Körper würde es ihm zumindest danken. Träge erhob er sich aus seinem Sessel und ging in den Vorraum seines Büros, um sich ein Glas Wasser aus dem Wasserspender zu holen.  
Nachdenklich trank er einen Schluck. Wenn er die Kalkulationen heute noch fertig machen würde, könnte er sich vielleicht morgen frei nehmen. Leicht nickend fasste er diesen Entschluss und trank das Glas aus. Auf dem Weg zurück in sein Büro, wünschte ihm seine Sekretärin noch einen schönen Feierabend als sie ging. Kaiba antwortete nicht.  
In Gedanken versunken und im Kopf schon mit einigen Zahlen jonglierend, betrat er wieder den großen Raum mit seinem Schreibtisch, auf dem er jemanden – oder besser etwas – sitzen sah.  
Stirnrunzelnd blieb er in der Tür stehen und überlegte, ob es eine Fehlfunktion von einem der Hologrammprojektoren sein konnte, jedoch kannte er keine Karte, die so aussah: Irgendwie menschlich, aber fremd, aschgraue Haut und stechend gelbe Augen…  
Der Brünette entschied sich, die Erscheinung zu ignorieren und setzte sich ohne ein Wort wieder an seinen Schreibtisch.

Schweigend arbeitete er weiter und genau so schweigend beobachtete ihn dabei dieses ‚Wesen’.  
Normalerweise machte es Kaiba nichts aus, wenn man ihn anstarrte. Er war es gewohnt und außerdem stand er über den meisten Dingen, doch er konnte nicht leugnen, dass ihn der intensive Blick dieser ungewöhnlichen Augen nervös machte. Mehr als einmal hätte er schon am liebsten das Schweigen gebrochen, doch zwang er sich jedes Mal erneut zur Ruhe. Und gerade, als er dachte, er würde diese Stille nicht mehr ertragen, in der man nur das Klappern seiner Tastenschläge hörte, begann das Wesen zu sprechen.  
„Du bist ziemlich unhöflich.“  
Erschrocken zuckte Kaiba bei der dumpfen, rauen Stimme zusammen und blickte auf.  
„Wer sitzt denn auf wessen Schreibtisch?“  
„Und patzig…“ Das Wesen verzog seinen breiten Mund zu einem hämischen Grinsen, „aber auch ziemlich erstaunlich. Jeder andere hätte wissen wollen, wer ich bin… oder ‚was’…“ Der belustigte Unterton war nicht zu überhören.  
„Tss.“ Kaiba lehnte sich in seinem Sessel zurück und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. „Entweder du bist ein, durch einen Fehler verursachtes, Hologramm, oder du bist etwas, von dem ich nicht wissen will, was es ist.“  
„Aha?“  
Genervt zog Kaiba die Augenbrauen hoch. „Ich hab schon eine Menge solchen Schwachsinn gesehen. Wenn das wieder so ein ‚Weltherrschaftsscheiß’ ist, dann geh zu Yugi, ich habe kein Interesse daran, die Welt zu retten.“  
„Hm.“ Das Wesen schob einige Stapel Papiere und den Bildschirm des Computers zur Seite, um sich im Schneidersitz, zu Kaiba blickend, hinzusetzen. „Es geht nicht um die Welt, eigentlich geht es nur um dich, Seto Kaiba.“  
„Tatsächlich?“ Der Brünette lachte spöttisch und überging, dass das Wesen ihn mit vollem Namen angesprochen hatte. „Und worum geht es genau, ausgenommen meine Person?“  
„Du wirst sterben. In genau fünf Stunden und 24 Minuten.“  
Erstaunt hob Kaiba seine Augenbrauen. „Wirklich? Wer sagt das?“  
„Ich habe es soeben gesagt.“  
„Sehr lustig, hör auf mich zu verarschen und versch…“ Das Klingeln seines Handys unterbrach den jungen Firmenchef.  
„Ja?“, meldete er sich gereizt, jedoch wurde seine Stimme sogleich weicher. „Mokuba… Nein, vermutlich nicht, ich will noch… Ja, ich weiß, aber dann kann ich mir morgen frei nehmen…“  
Kaiba versuchte die starren Augen, die auf ihn gerichtet waren, nicht zu beachten und drehte sich mit seinem Sessel zur Glasfront.  
„Ja, wir frühstücken zusammen… Versprochen, aber jetzt geh ins Bett… Ja, du auch, gute Nacht.“ Er legte auf.  
„Seto Kaiba, du solltest keine Versprechen machen, die du nicht halten kannst. Dein Bruder wird sehr enttäuscht sein…“  
Langsam wurde der Brünette wütend. Schnell drehte er sich wieder um und setzte zum Reden an, aber sein Tisch war leer. Irritiert sah er in dem großen Raum umher, doch er war allein.  
„Tss“, zischte Kaiba und schüttelte den Kopf, widmete sich dann wieder seiner Arbeit.

„Noch drei Stunden und 38 Minuten und du sitzt immer noch hier…“  
Heftig fuhr Kaiba zusammen und hätte beinahe seine aktuelle Eingabe gelöscht.  
„Was willst du wieder?“, grollte der Brünette der fremdartigen Kreatur entgegen, die im Schatten an einer Wand lehnte.  
„Das frage ich dich, du stirbst schließlich in drei einhalb Stunden…“ Kaiba erwartete eigentlich einen spöttischen Ausdruck, doch die starre Mimik und die dunkle, ständig zum fiesen Grinsen gezogene Färbung im Gesicht irritierte ihn.  
„Warum sollte ich dir glauben? Wieso weißt du das überhaupt? Bringst du mich um?“  
„Oh, auf einmal doch so viele Frage, man staune.“ Das Wesen lachte kurz trocken auf, bevor es antwortete: „Du solltest mir glauben, weil ich sehr viel mit dem Tod zu tun habe, aus dem selben Grund weiß ich es… Außerdem war ich dabei, als ‚er’ deinen Namen geschrieben hat. Und zur letzten Frage: Nein, nicht direkt.“  
Kaiba zog seine Augenbrauen zusammen, betrachtete die Gestalt einen Augenblick schweigend.  
„Du hast mit dem Tod zu tun, hm? Willst du mir erzählen, du bist ein Dämon oder so was Hokuspokusähnliches?“  
„Vielleicht…“  
„Ach… und du kommst aus der Hölle?“ Man hörte an Kaibas Stimme, dass er dieses Gespräch nicht ernst nahm.  
„Sowas in der Art…“  
„Schön, dann geh wieder dahin, ich glaube nicht an solchen Kram!“  
„Nur, weil man etwas nicht glaubt, ist es nicht weniger wahr…“ Und mit diesen Worten verschwand die graue Gestalt erneut.  
„Hmpf!“ Kaiba rümpfte die Nase. „Und das sagt er, bevor er verschwindet – sehr überzeugend!“

Genau drei Stunden und 31 Minuten später, fünf Minuten nach Mitternacht, saß Kaiba in seiner Limousine, den Laptop auf seinem Schoß und noch immer tippte er an den Kalkulationen, die er schon längst fertig haben wollte. Er hatte sich nach dem zweiten Besuch des Wesens doch mehr Gedanken darüber gemacht, was es gesagt hatte, als er zugeben wollte und auch jetzt war er nervöser, als gedacht hätte. Aber er saß in seiner Limousine, was sollt ihm da passieren können? Die Scheiben waren gepanzert, ebenso die Karoserie, vor Blitzen war man in Autos sicher… So ging er im Kopf eine Liste durch, was alles passieren konnte und es war eigentlich erstaunlich, dass er trotz seiner Konzentration diesmal die graue Gestalt bemerkte und zuerst ansprach.  
„Was willst du wieder hier?“, fragte er bissig, ohne von seinem Laptop aufzusehen und wieder verzog sich der breite Mund des Wesens zu einem grimassenähnlichen Grinsen.  
„Ich will dir einen Vorschlag machen.“  
„So, so, einen Vorschlag…“ Desinteressiert rechnete der Brünette weiter an seinem Computer, war nur froh, dass die Scheibe zu seinem Chauffeur hochgefahren war, weil dieser sonst bestimmt dachte, er führe Selbstgespräche; bezweifelte Kaiba doch, dass andere diese Gestalt, die etwas entfernt von ihm saß, sehen konnten.  
„Ja, immerhin stirbst du in nicht einmal 4 Minuten und daran kann auch deine toll gepanzerte Limousine nichts ändern.“ Die raue Stimme klang beinahe erfreut, was in Kaiba langsam wieder die Wut aufsteigen ließ.  
„Warum bist du eigentlich zu mir gekommen? Du hättest mich doch einfach sterben lassen können.“  
„Natürlich hätte ich das, aber das wäre doch nur halb so spaßig.“  
„Spaßig?!“ Kaiba stieß fast angewidert die Luft aus. „Wirklich sehr lustig…“  
Das Grinsen der fremden Kreatur wurde noch etwas breiter. „Natürlich… Ich finde euch Menschen sehr interessant. Ihr seid ein herrlicher Zeitvertreib…“  
„Wunderbar…“, brummte Kaiba zynisch, „Ich wollte schon immer zum Vergnügen von ‚vielleicht-Dämonen’ aus der ‚so-in-der-Art-Hölle’ dienen! Als hätte ich…“  
Er konnte den Satz nicht beenden.  
Durch die verdunkelten Scheiben sah Kaiba zwei undeutliche Lichter, kurz bevor ein höllischer Krach ertönte und er das Bewusstsein verlor.

Als Kaiba wieder zu sich kam, hatte er wahnsinnige Kopfschmerzen. Er stöhnte schmerzerfüllt und richtete sich umständlich auf, um aus dem verbeulten Auto zu kriechen.  
Draußen standen Kranken- und Feuerwehrwagen, was den Brünetten irritierte. Die Feuerwehrmänner riefen sich ständig etwas zu, rannten mit schweren Schneidgeräten zu dem Wrack, von Sanitätern gefolgt – rannten an Kaiba vorbei.  
„Hey, ihr unfähigen Idioten! Ich bin hier!“ Er fasste sich an den Kopf, den erneut ein heftiger Schmerz durchfuhr.  
„Du kannst so viel schreien wie du willst, sie hören dich nicht.“ Sichtlich amüsiert stand das Wesen an einen Krankenwagen gelehnt und starrte den jungen Firmenchef mit den gelben Augen durchdringend an.  
„Was soll das heißen?!“  
„Sie doch nach.“  
„Hmpf!“ Aufgebracht schüttelte Kaiba den Kopf und trat dann erneut einen Schritt auf seine Limousine zu. Verwirrt runzelte er die Stirn. Die Türen waren völlig verbeult und noch geschlossen, wie hatte er dort rauskriechen können? Er zog die Augenbrauen zusammen, als in diesem Moment die Rettungskräfte eine der Türen entfernen konnten und bei dem Anblick, der sich ihm bot, wurde ihm schlecht.  
Er sah sich auf der blutgetränkten Rückbank liegen, die Augen starr geöffnet. Sein Laptop war in Teile gebrochen worden, von denen eines tief in der Brust des Brünetten steckte.

Kaiba schluckte schwer, schluckte seine Übelkeit hinunter, bevor er keuchend sarkastisch meinte: „Ich hätte auf Mokuba hören und weniger arbeiten sollen…“  
„Tja, so spielt das Leben.“ Hinter ihm erschien die graue Kreatur. „…oder besser: der Tod…“  
„Klasse…“ Er fuhr sich fahrig durch die Haare. Er musste erst einmal begreifen, dass er anscheinend tot war. „…dann gibt es diesen ganzen Dämonen-Scheiß also wirklich… So ein Schwachsinn…“  
Die gelben Augen blickten auf ihn herab.  
„Hey… du wolltest mir doch vorhin einen Vorschlag machen… Ich höre“, meinte der Brünette einen Augenblick später, noch immer den Rettungsarbeiten zusehend.  
„Du willst es also doch hören?“  
„Sonst würde ich nicht fragen!“  
„Weißt du, ich kenne denjenigen, der dafür verantwortlich ist… Ich könnte dich zu ihm bringen…“  
„Meinst du den Fahrer des Lasters?“  
„Nein… ich meine den, der deinen Namen geschrieben hat…“  
Kaiba runzelte die Stirn. „Was heißt das?“  
„Das erklär ich dir später…“ Eine der klauenartigen Hände legte die Kreatur auf Kaibas Schulter und zwang ihn mit leichtem Druck, sich umzudrehen.  
„Wenn du mich zu ihm gebracht hast, kann ich mich dann rächen?!“ Ein bösartiges Blitzen funkelte in den blauen Augen des jungen Konzernchefs und das Wesen musste kurz lachen.  
„Das wird sich dann zeigen. Aber, Seto Kaiba, es ist nicht so, dass ich das umsonst mache, verstehst du?“  
„Kch, ich bin Geschäftsmann, natürlich verstehe ich! Also… was willst du?!“  
Breit grinsend beugte sich die Kreatur zu ihm herunter, hob mit einem der langen Finger sein Kinn etwas an und presste seine abstoßenden Lippen auf seine.  
Kaiba zuckte nicht einmal zusammen. Er ertrug es stumm, auch als das Wesen mit seiner rauen Zunge seine Lippen teilte.  
Der Kuss schmeckte nach Vergänglichkeit.

„Hast du verstanden?“, wurde Kaiba gefragt, als die Kreatur sich von ihm gelöst hatte.  
„Ich sagte doch schon: Ich bin Geschäftsmann“, antwortete er nur und unterdrückte den Drang, sich über den Mund zu wischen. „Also steht unser Deal?“  
„So wie es aussieht…“ Wieder klang es amüsiert und langsam machte den Brünetten dieser Ton aggressiv, ließ sich jedoch nichts anmerken.  
„Eine Frage noch: Wer bist du?“ Kaiba stellte diese Frage, da er dachte, dass er jetzt ein Recht dazu hatte, es zu erfahren, zudem hatte er soeben ohnehin seinen Stolz verkauft, da machte es keinen Unterschied mehr.  
Die Kreatur lachte auf. „Ich bin Ryuuku… und jetzt lass uns gehen.“  
„Wohin?“  
„Tokyo…“

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

  
 _Heute Nacht, um 00.12 Uhr verunglückte der Geschäftsmann Seto Kaiba in Folge eines schweren Unfalls. Ein Schwertransporter hatte bei Rot eine Ampel überquert und das Fahrzeug des 19-Jährigen gerammt. Seto Kaiba war sofort tot, sein Chauffeur überlebte leicht verletzt. Der Fahrer des Schwertransports musste ins Krankenhaus eingeliefert werden, man geht davon aus, dass er übermüdet war._  
Seto Kaiba hinterlässt einen 12-Jährigen Bruder.  
Kommen wir nun zum Sport…


End file.
